Changing Time
by The Reader of Books
Summary: This story is going to be edited in short time to coinside with the Deathly Hallows. Will be up shortly.
1. Forward to Time Past

A/N: Hello everyone! This is a story I was going to put on Fanfiction after the Fortress of Shadows, but since it's done and another idea has popped up in my head, I put this up now and will be updateing every Saturday. Just to let you know, it's only eight chapters long. This story is not related to my other Harry Potter stories. Enjoy! R&R! Rated PG13 for caution.

**_Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter, in pain from Ron and Hermione's deaths and sick of the constant attacks made by Voldemort, decides to go back in time to the night his parents were killed and kill Voldemort instead. James and Lily, after much convincing, let Harry stay with them. But as the years wear on, things begin to go wrong with Harry's plans…_**

**Chapter 1**

****

**Forward to Time Past**

Harry Potter looked at the Forbidden Forest and sighed, sadness slowly beginning to overwhelm him. All over the grounds there were signs to show a battle had taken places not too long ago. In fact, it had only been this afternoon. It had been the battle where Ron and Hermione had both been killed.

Voldemort had somehow wormed his way into the grounds with his Death Eaters and attacked the school. Harry had lead the counter-attack and killed many of the Death Eaters, such as Malfoy. But Voldemort had taken it to heart to kill Harry's best friends. Now he was true alone.

Inside the castle there was mourning taking place over all of the fallen students. Tomorrow owls would be arriving, letters asking if the recipients were all right and what the hell happened. And then it would slowly begin to leak out that Harry Potter had lead them all into a battle, and some parents would find out it was of him that their child had died.

Harry knew he couldn't stay at Hogwarts any longer. He would soon be wanted by the Ministry, considered a murderer and wanted dead or alive. But where could he go? Sirius had been able to hide, but that was with the help of his friends. Harry didn't have any friends anymore. So now what?

There was a prospect he hadn't considered, hadn't even thought of. But it was almost too risky even to think of. But if it could change things, make it for the better...

Harry tensed as the thought briefly flashed through his mind. He could go back in time and kill Voldemort before Voldemort had killed his parents, so Harry could have grown up with his parents and Voldemort long gone.

It was a welcome thought. But too risky. How was he to go back in time that far anyways? And if he did get back there, what if Voldemort killed him first? Then what? It would mean this world would be condemned to hell with him gone, him being the only chance that Voldemort would be killed.

Harry sighed again and turned around to head back inside. But the inside wouldn't be any better then the outside. It was inside all of the mourning was taking place. And it was inside Harry would notice would notice the fact that Ron and Hermione were forever gone.

Harry decided that in the morning he would make up his mind about what to do. Until then, he would miss his friends and for once not worry about the next day to come.

----------------------------------------------

The sunlight reflected off of the jug into Harry's closed eyes. He groaned, turned over but found that now he was awake, there was no going back to sleep. So he opened his eyes and sat up. Instantly, ten wands were pointing right at him. He grabbed his glasses and looked around.

They were all Ministry wizards, this Harry knew. He also knew why they were here, but he asked anyways.

'What are you doing here?'

'Harry Potter', said the man directly in front of him. 'You are under arrest for the killing of fifteen witches and wizards whose names shall not be revealed to you. You must come with us immediately and stand trial to see if you shall be found guilty. If you are, you shall either be sent to Azkaban for life or shall be sentenced to death.'

Harry raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. He got up.

'Do you mind if I get dressed in private at least? You can guard the entranceway.' He motioned to the dormitory door. The head of the group nodded and they all left. Harry got dressed quickly and quietly. He then grabbed his wand, knowing he would need it. After glancing around at his old home, he grabbed his broom, sat down on it and flew through the window. The glass shattered instantly, showering Harry in small pieces and cutting him open. The Auror's ran into the dorm at the sound of the shattering glass and saw Harry flying off. The leader cursed himself for not being more careful and searching Harry's things for a possible escape route.

'Find the boy', he shouted at his fellow Auror's. 'Stun the boy, but whatever you do, don't kill him.'

Harry glanced back at his old home then began to focus on flying through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The Auror's would be after him in a few minutes and he wasn't going to have much time before everyone was looking for him, even muggles.

But what Harry didn't expect was Ministry would put some more Auror's in the forest. The next thing Harry knew was his broom had stopped dead in midair and he flew off of it. He hit the ground on his back and saw twenty more Auror's surrounded him.

'Get up', one of them snapped. Harry glanced at the wand and slowly got to his feet. He knew there was no way to escape the Ministry now that he was surrounded. He only had one choice and that was to go back in time. But how?

'You must come with us', said a woman on Harry's right. Harry didn't respond. Instead, he began thinking furiously of how to go back in time. He could Appearate there by focusing on the place and the time.

'_But you can't Appearate or Disappearate on the Hogwarts grounds.'_

Harry nearly cried out allowed as Hermione's voice filled his head. She had always been there to tell him if things were possible or not.

'_But'_, said a voice in the back of Harry's mind. _'Two things. One: She's gone. She can't tell you that stuff anymore. Two: Who's to say the magic protecting the school is still active now that Voldemort has been able to break through?'_

Harry's breath grew short and quick as a possible escape route formed in Harry's head. He glanced up as he casually put his hands in his pocket. The Auror's took this movement as a threat and raised their wands even higher.

'Don't even think of trying to curse us Potter', said a man behind him. Harry curled his fingers around his wand.

'Turn out your pockets', the man commanded.

Harry glanced around the group.

'I'm going', he said, his voice calm and strong. 'And none of you will be able to follow. In fact, I don't think I'll ever see any of you again as long as I live, which may not be a long time. Goodbye.'

As he said the last word, he pulled his wand out of his pocket. The Auror in front of him began to say something, but Harry didn't stay around long enough to hear what she said. The trees and people around him dissolved and then before his eyes appeared a living room. Scattered on the floor were toys and child drawings. It was dark outside and the room was lit with lamps. But Harry didn't really take much notice of this. Instead, he looked at the two men standing in the center of the room. One man recognized as his father. The other man Harry knew was Voldemort, looking slightly younger and more hateful. Harry didn't even give Voldemort a chance to register his sudden presence.

'Avada Kedavra', Harry roared pointing his wand at Voldemort. The spell hit Voldemort before he even had time to turn and look at him. Harry felt a calmness flow into him when he saw Voldemort fall to the floor, dead. The next instant that calmness was shattered as James pointed his wand at Harry.

'Who the hell are you', James spat. After the attack from Voldemort he was quite on edge. 'What's your name?'

Harry had to use all of his common sense not to say his real name. He had a sudden feeling his father shouldn't know it was really him.

'My name's Ron', he said slowly, thinking of his best friends name first. He threw his wand aside. 'I only wanted Voldemort dead. I don't want to hurt you.'

James watched Harry's wand fall to the floor then turned back to Harry. Harry stayed absolutely still as James observed him. Harry found it hard to believe that his father didn't trust him, but what would he have done if a stranger suddenly Appeared out of nowhere who looked a lot like him? James was still observing him when Lily poked her head out of a door to the side.

'Is everything OK James?'

'Mum'

'Yeah', said James peeling his eyes away from Harry. 'Yeah, you guys can come out now.'

Lily stepped out of the room carrying a toddler in her arms and Harry felt a jolt as he saw himself. But he decided to play it cool.

'Who's this little one', Harry asked.

Lily stopped short as she suddenly saw the stranger clearly for the first time.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?'

'My name is Ron and I was just killing Voldemort. See, he really got on my nerves so I wanted him dead.'

Lily looked him up and down, just like James had. They really didn't trust him. Harry sighed, realizing saving his parents in this fashion hadn't been the best idea.

'I'm sorry I barged in like this', Harry started. 'But as hard as this may seem to believe, I'm, well, from the future and tonight Voldemort was going to kill both of you.'

James tensed up and Lily's grip tightened on the baby.

'What?' Lily whispered. She had to look up at Harry to talk to him as he was taller then her. 'What about Harry? Did he live or did Voldemort kill him too?'

'Oh, no', Harry said. 'He survived. He just got a bit scratched up. In fact, he's famous because he was Voldemort's downfall. For about thirteen years.'

'Thirteen years? What are you talking about?'

Harry knew he wasn't getting very far with his parents. He also knew that when he told them about everything that was supposed to have once happened to little Harry, they weren't going to believe him. Or if they did, they wouldn't be able to keep a careful watch on the little one while processing all of the information.

'I suggest you put Harry to bed. Then I'll tell you everything you want to know.'

Lily and James exchanged a glance then Lily walked back into the room from which she had come from. James motioned towards another doorway. Harry ignored his wand, which still lay on the floor and entered the room. The lamps magically lit as he entered revealing the dinning room. Harry sat down in one of the chairs and sat back, already tired even thought he had just woken up about an hour ago. But being chased by Auror's and then killing the person who was supposed to be his parent's killer was tiring work. And he still had a few hours explaining to do to his parents.

He had told them he would tell them everything, but Harry now felt a feeling he shouldn't tell them he was their son. At least, not yet. It was best to let what he was going to be telling them sink in before letting the entire story spill out.

James was busy pouring tea into three cups when Lily came in.

'Harry's down for the night', she said sitting down opposite of the older Harry. James brought the three mugs over to the table and sat down on Harry's right, at the end of the table. He slid a mug towards Lily and Harry then picked up his own mug, watching Harry cautiously. Lily ignored the tea and looked straight at Harry.

'So who are you?' she asked. 'Really? And why do you look so much like James?'

Harry took a deep breath.

'Like I said, my name is Ron', said slowly. 'Why I look so much like James I don't know. I never knew my father. Or my mother. Voldemort also killed them. I wasn't much older then your Harry.

'I met Harry at Hogwarts in our first year. He was small and skinny for his age. Both of us were Sorted into Gryffindor and he told me this was because his aunt and uncle had underfed him and stuffed him in the cupboard under the stairs.

'His years at Hogwarts were hell. At the end of the first year he stopped Voldemort from stealing the Philosopher's Stone, which was being kept safe at Hogwarts. During that Christmas, he was given his fathers Invisibility Cloak and found the Mirror of Erised. He saw you two. He missed you guys so much.

'Second year came and he once again faced Voldemort. Voldemort failed to come back to life and Harry escaped.

'In third year, he was given from a couple of his friends the Marauders Map. It was also in that year he learned his parents were betrayed by one of their best friends, Peter Pettigrew.' Harry looked at them hard. 'He's your Secret Keeper, isn't he?'

'Yes', whispered Lily breathlessly. 'He is.'

Just then there was a knock at the front door and Lily and James jumped. Harry however, remained calm.

'Ten galleons say that's either Sirius or Hagrid.'

James stared at Harry for a moment then grabbed his wand and opened the door. Harry leaned his chair back so it was on its hind legs and saw Sirius standing in the doorway. A sad smile crept onto Harry's face as he saw his godfather, alive, for the first time in two years. A few words were exchanged in the corridor, then the two men came and sat down at the table. Sirius was sitting beside Lily and it was then that Harry realized that he was surrounded by people he loved, and they were alive for him to love.

But they didn't love him back because they didn't know it was him and if it was possible, they wouldn't know. Ever.


	2. Forbidden

**Chapter 2**

****

**Forbidden**

Harry lay awake for a long time, thinking about the two hour conversation he had just had with three people who had once been dead to him. To know they were alive filled Harry's heart with so much gladness he was surprised he wasn't levitating with happiness.

Sirius, after hearing his story, was totally for letting him stay in Godric's Hollow and believed him whole-heartedly. Lily was still rather cautious around Harry but believed his story also. It was her who had convinced James to let Harry stay the night. James wasn't so sure about Harry's story. To him it sounded like bull and that Harry was just trying to get close to them so he could kill them all. And James had had no problem saying this in front of Harry.

One of the main reasons Harry had come back into the past was so he and his father could hang out together and be father and son. But now Harry was hiding the fact that he was his son (it probably wouldn't have been a good idea to tell them that anyways as James already didn't trust him and say he was their son most likely would have made him go off the deep end) and James didn't like him. Or at worst, hated him.

While Harry was upstairs thinking all of this, downstairs James, Lily and Sirius were discussing the situation.

'I don't see what's not to believe Prongs', said Sirius biting into an apple. He put his feet on top of the table. 'He seems to have already proven himself by killing Voldemort instead of you.'

'I still don't believe him. Sure everything sounds heroic and good hearted, but I can't see Peter betraying Lily and me.'

'But he did', said Lily quietly. 'How else could Voldemort have found us? No one but the Secret Keeper can tell someone where we are.'

James ran his fingers through his hair, making it more untidy then it had been already.

'Fine. Peter betrayed us. But that doesn't explain why he looks like me so much. I don't have a brother or anything so he can't be related to me.'

Sirius kept chewing his apple, saying nothing. Lily sighed.

'I don't know James.'

'Well,_ I_ don't know who he is', James said standing up and heading towards the door to the living room. 'I just don't want him going near Harry.'

Upstairs, Harry heard this and buried his face in his pillows.

James walked out of the room. Sirius removed his feet from the table and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table instead. He looked at Lily.

'You know Prongs could be right. Harry may have gone to school with whoever this guy is. He may have cast some spells to make himself look like you and James and come back to kill you guys. He may have killed Voldemort just to gain your trust. I mean, look at Wormtail. We thought he was trustworthy and he betrayed us.'

He left the table and followed James into the living room. Lily stayed at the table thinking over what Sirius had said. What he said could be true. But she could also be right. Maybe the boy just looked coincidently like James and was just here to help them. Either way, the boy wasn't going to be allowed to leave. She didn't want him to leave. There was something about him that she liked, something that made her want to believe him.

She pushed her cold mug of tea aside and quietly walked up the stairs the guestroom where the boy was sleeping. Harry heard her coming and pretended to be asleep so his mother didn't know that he'd heard the conversation.

'Lumos', Lily whispered. A small light lit at the tip of her wand and she slowly opened the door to see the young man sleeping peacefully. She quietly wandered over to the side of the bed and knelt down beside him, watching him sleep. His face was set in a frown as he slept and he looked like he had been in a lot of pain during his lifetime. She gently brushed his sweaty hair away from his closed eyes and it was then that she noticed a small scar above his left eye in the shape of a bolt of lighting. She remembered Albus Dumbledore telling her once that you only get interesting scars like that from being touched by an evil curse.

It what the boy was saying was true, he must have gotten the scar while fighting side by side with her son. Lily was glad to know whatever may have happened wasn't going to happen to her son now. Because this boy had changed the future.

----------------------------------------

The next morning Harry wandered down to the Dinning Room to find his mother and father already sitting there, waiting for him.

'Good morning', said Harry looking around. 'Where's Harry?'

'He's with Sirius', Lily answered when James didn't. She motioned to the chair closes to Harry. 'Have a seat.'

Harry felt suddenly nervous as he sat down in front of his parents. Never before had he actually talked to his parents about something as serious as whatever they were about to talk about and it unnerved him a bit. Talking to some one who has been dead to you for sixteen years can be quite chilling.

James refused to say anything at all. Instead, he kept a careful watch on Harry. So Lily decided to do the talking.

'We have decided to let you stay with us for the time being', she said slowly. Relief began to fill Harry but it was quickly stopped. 'But you are not allowed to leave the house without an escort and you may not be with Harry alone at anytime. Is this understood?'

'Yes ma'am.'

Lily nodded her approval and walked over to the kitchen to get Harry some breakfast. Harry looked at James.

'Do you hate me sir?' Harry asked cautiously. Lily glanced up from what she was doing and looked hard at James. James ignored his wife's gaze.

'I wouldn't go so far as to say "hate". Dislike you and don't trust you, yes.'

Harry felt his heart burn in sadness.

'Is there anyway to somehow gain your trust sir?'

Lily set a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Harry. James ignored Harry's question and stood up. Without saying goodbye, he marched out of the front door. Lily sighed.

'It took almost everything to make sure he let you stay in the house', she said looking at Harry. 'Please forgive him, but after what's happened over the last week he isn't so willing to trust people anymore.'

At that moment Harry wanted to open his mouth and tell Lily everything. That he was Harry, that he was her son, that he was the one who'd gone through all of those hardships, that it was his best friends who had been killed in that last battle. But he couldn't. James already didn't trust him and if the entire story came out now, he would defiantly be thrown out of the house or killed by James because he would think Harry's lying.

----------------------------------------

Five years passed and the toddler Harry grew up into a fine young boy. He was much more healthy and happy then older Harry ever remembered being and wasn't as short either. Harry was still forbidden to be alone in the same room with his younger self, but whenever one of the three adults was in the room, Harry played games with little Harry at his request. James didn't seem pleased with this but he said nothing to his son. Little Harry was that he could play with 'Uncle Ron' and said to his mother one day that he was a lot of fun to play with.

Harry was glad his parents hadn't found him out yet as little Harry was beginning to favor his looks, except for the beaten down looks and his scar. But perhaps that was enough to fool them. Little Harry was delighted with the interesting shape of his scar and always asked Harry how he'd gotten it but at a word from Lily and James, Harry was forbidden to tell the younger one. Not the Harry wanted to lie to his younger self anyways.

Lily became pregnant and everyone in the house was delighted, especially Harry. But it also saddened him. To know that if his parents had survived and that he would have had a younger brother or sister was saddening to him. It was saddening also because he knew James wouldn't let him touch the child or take care of him or her like an older brother should.

'Uncle Ron', asked Little Harry one day. 'Why is mommy getting a big tummy?'

Sirius, who had been in the room with both of them at the time, laughed his head off at the innocent but rude question.

'Well', said Harry slowly, trying not to laugh himself. 'Mummy has a little baby growing inside of her tummy. So the baby is making her tummy grow bigger.'

'Oh, OK.' Little Harry continued to draw his phoenix and hummed off tune to himself. Sirius, who was still chuckling to himself, gave Harry a wink and continued to read his newspaper. Sirius wasn't as cautious when it came to older Harry hanging around little Harry as James. Lily was fine with Sirius reading his paper as long as he was in the room with them and as little Harry loved 'Uncle Ron' a lot and hanging around with him, it meant a lot of watching. Lily didn't understand why James was still so cautious. For five years the boy had stayed in the house and not once had they seen Harry lurking around at night.

As far as she was concerned, the older Harry was as safe as Sirius.

----------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I updated like I promised. The Fortress of Shadows will update as soon as I've passed my writer's block, which if I hit myself enough, it will pass. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll be updating next Saturday. The next chapter's called 'A New Beginning'.


	3. A New Beginning

A/N: I'm not going to be here to upload the story tomorrow so rather then not upload it till Sunday, I desided I'd upload a little earily for you all! R&R!

**Chapter 3**

****

**A New Beginning**

As happens sometimes when you're expecting a child, you can go into labor unexpectedly. Such a thing happened when Sirius, James and little Harry where at the park. Harry had been alone in the house with his mother helping her clean the living room when she suddenly gave a cry.

'What? What is it?' asked Harry, instantly on alert. It was a quality that still hadn't left him since he'd left his old life.

'My water just broke!'

'Please tell you just mean a water balloon or something.'

'No', said Lily shaking her head. 'My water for the baby. Great... James just left! See if you can catch him!'

Harry nodded and ran to the door. He wrenched it open and looked around wildly. James and Sirius weren't anywhere in sight. Harry swore under his breath and slammed the door shut.

'Their gone', he said rushing back into the room. Lily was sitting down in the rocking chair and there was a large puddle of water on the floor. Harry swore again and ran both of his hands through his hair, totally panicking. Lily wasn't much better off.

'My due date isn't for another month', she said breathing hard. 'This baby can't come yet!'

When he had been allowed to watch TV with his aunt, Harry had been forced to watch soap operas and reality programs. Maybe they could come in handy, if he had no other choice...

'Can't we just Appearate to a hospital or something.'

'No', said Lily shaking her head and holding her stomach. 'James and I decided to have the baby at home like we did with Harry. Ouch!'

She leaned forward as she had a contraction. Harry held her hand as it came and went, nearly having his hand break as she gripped it painfully.

'OK, er...' Harry hit his head trying to think quickly. 'Come on.' He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the rocking chair, water trailing out of somewhere Harry didn't want to think about. He led her to the master bedroom and on the way she had another contraction.

'Wait a moment', Harry gasped as she gripped his hand again. 'You're contractions should be further apart then they are!'

'Harry was out in two hours', hissed Lily in pain. 'This little one shouldn't be any different.'

'Great.'

Harry helped her on to the bed and knew the part that was coming next wasn't going to be much fun. Harry pulled at his hair, trying to delay the moment, but his mom decided to ask the question he didn't want to find out.

'How many centimeters am I dilated?'

Harry gritted his teeth in nervousness.

'Can't you, like, check that yourself in a mirror or something?'

Lily gave him an incredulous look.

'Are you kidding me? No, I can't. You have to check.'

If Harry could have been anywhere else, he would have been anywhere else. As Lily wiggled her wet underwear off, she had another contraction and accidentally ripped them off. She shrugged and threw them aside. Squirming and completely grossed out, Harry bent down and pulled back the dress Lily had put on that day. Then he suddenly realized he didn't know the metric system.

'How much is ten centimeters?' he asked Lily. She motioned towards a chest of drawers.

'There's a metric ruler in there because James didn't know either when delivering Harry.'

Harry rushed over to the draw and ripped it open. At the bottom of the draw, passed the socks and underwear, was a yellow ruler. On the ruler were lines placed about a pinky width apart. Harry gasped at the ruler then looked at Lily.

'You're supposed to push a baby out of this small of a hole?'

'Look, I said I was having a kid. I didn't say it was easy! Now go get some towels from the linen closet, come back and measure.'

Harry left the room and grabbed the towels like he was told. As he entered the room again, he heard a crash from downstairs. Harry rounded on Lily.

'Is the Fidelius Charm still on the house?'

'Yes.'

Harry saw a knife lying on top of another chest of drawers.

'Where did that come from?'

'James keeps a knife up here in case things get beyond magic', Lily answered shifting her position. She didn't seem to have heard the noise. Harry grabbed the knife.

'Stay here', he told her. 'I heard something downstairs. It may be nothing but I want to check it out.'

Lily nodded bewilderedly. Harry gripped the knife and turned to the doorway to see a cloaked figure step into the doorway. Harry held the knife so it was visible to the stranger.

'Who are you?' Harry asked. The stranger didn't answer. Instead, he pulled off his hood and revealed a pasty face and small watery eyes. Harry's heart filled with rage.

'Peter?' Lily whispered in surprise from the bed.

'You', Harry hissed hatefully. Wormtail smiled and pulled out his wand. Harry realized he had no clue where his was. So, instead, he lunged at Wormtail and pinned him to the floor. The wand was knocked clear out of his hand. Harry didn't look to see where it went. Instead, he held the knife under Peter's throat.

'James?' whispered Peter, looking almost confused. 'James, please...'

'I'm not James', Harry hissed. 'I only look like him.'

Peter was beginning to whimper in fright.

'What?' hissed Harry with malice. 'You scared because you've just met you masters killer?'

Peter's eyes widened in shock and fear.

'Ron, let him go.'

Harry whipped his head around and saw Lily staring at him. In her eyes there also burned hatred but there was also pity.

'He doesn't deserve to live!' Harry roared. 'He nearly killed you!'

'But he doesn't deserve to die either, because he didn't kill us', said Lily as calmly as she could. 'Let him go.'

Harry turned back to look at Peter. He had let Wormtail go once, and it had lead to Voldemort's resurrection. But he obeyed his mother. He threw the knife aside and grabbed Wormtail by the scruff of his neck. Harry had grown since the last time he'd seen Wormtail so he towered over him. Wormtail didn't even try to resist Harry. Harry marched him down the stairs, through the kitchen and threw him out of the door. Wormtail landed in a rose bush, scratching himself open. Harry didn't care. He closed the door and locked it, then rushed back up to his mother.

Harry, without a word, checked how many centimeters she was dilated.

'How can you be dilated seven centimeters?' Harry asked her. 'You just broke your water not even half an hour ago!'

'Witches have less labor time then muggles', Lily hissed in pain. 'It's some sort of magical thing witches have.'

'Oh.'

Harry kept the knife close by should Wormtail try to visit them again. He took one of the towels he'd grabbed from the closet and placed between his mother's legs. When the baby was out, he would clean it, then wrap it up with this towel. Harry was still on edge but Lily seemed strangely clam.

'You can relax for a little while Ron', she said. 'It's going to be a little while yet.'

Harry nodded and sat back, still on edge a bit. He hoped James, Sirius and Little Harry would get home soon.

The last three centimeters took longer then the first seven had. It took about another half an hour, but to Harry that was still too quick. James needed to be here for this...

'Well? Am I ten centimeters or what?'

Harry sighed.

'You're ten centimeters...'

'Good, because I was going to push anyways! This kid is coming out!'

Lily sat up and began to push. Harry looked down and saw the top of a head beginning to slide out. He held out his hands ready to catch the little one. Just then the front door slammed.

'Hello?' called James.

'Up here', Harry shouted back, now cradling the newborn's head. James charged up the steps quickly followed by Sirius and Little Harry. James crashed into the room and when he saw his wife, sweating and pushing, he instantly went to her side and held her hand. Sirius got a glance of what was happening and led Little Harry back downstairs to distract him.

The shoulders were now out.

'One last push Lily, that's all I need!' Harry said.

'Come on Lils', whispered James encouragingly. Lily groaned then pushed again. The little one slid out and Harry saw it was a girl. He cleaned her mouth of the stuff that was found inside of a mothers womb and then wrapped her up in the towel as she began to cry. There was no umbilical cord, but if the little one was crying, then everything must be all right.

'It's a girl', Harry said, handing her to James. Harry was sure James wouldn't want him holding the little one. But James refused to take her.

'You've earned it to hold her', he said and for once, he smiled at Harry. 'You could have left Lily alone in labor, which I thought you would do. But you didn't. Instead, you helped her deliver the baby. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you've also earned my trust.'

Harry grinned and looked down at the baby girl, who was no longer crying. Instead, she looked up at Harry with her big, blue eyes.

'So what's her name?'

'Hailey', answered Lily. 'We decided on Hailey before Harry was born. If Harry had been a girl, we would have named him Hailey.'

Harry nodded and looked down at the little girl again. Harry suddenly realized, with a bit of a shock, that the day was March 29th, five years to the day when Harry had come back to save himself and his parents.


	4. Darkness Returns

A/N: Hey PadfootObssesed329, funny thing... I used March 29th because it's also my birthday. Oh, and I'll just tell you guys this even though I rather doubt you'll believe me... I'M MEETING DANIEL RADCLIFFE!!!  
Next chapter you won't want to miss. Trust me.

**Chapter 4**

****

**Darkness Returns**

Time passed quickly and little Hailey grew up. Both she and little Harry were delighted to have 'Uncle Ron' taking care of them. The older ones took advantage of this and they could now all go to the Order of the Phoenix meetings. Harry didn't understand why they still had these meetings but if it made them happy to go to the meetings, it just meant more time to hang around with the younger ones.

It was almost Harry's birthday, younger and older, but older Harry didn't expect any presents until September 19th, which he had told his parents was his birthday. His life was now completely revolving around his friend's lives. He was using Ron's name and Hermione's birthday. He had to be careful though because Little Harry was going to be going to Hogwarts soon and he would most likely be meeting Ron and Hermione. If Little Harry told James and Lily he had two friends, one whose name was Ron and the other had her birthday on September 19th, the trust would instantly dissolve.

Just a week before July 31st, the Hogwarts letter arrived. Little Harry was delighted that he would be starting to study magic soon as he said muggle-school was very boring. The night he got his letter, Lily made a large dinner celebrating Harry going to Hogwarts. Hailey both admired her brother and was jealous of him. She too wanted to start at Hogwarts but as her mother explained, she was still too young.

Older Harry wasn't as happy as everyone else, though he acted like he was. He went to bed early, claiming he was tired. But when he climbed into bed, he buried his face in his pillow and cried silently, as the world he could have had began to unfold around him.

If only Voldemort hadn't killed his parents. If only Peter hadn't betrayed them. If only the stupid prophecy hadn't been made. Then maybe everything would have been like this. He would have been aware of magic, hung around with Sirius, had a little sister who adored him. But it was something he could never have. Would never have.

Because of Voldemort.

-----------------------------------------

Not even a week before Little Harry left for Hogwarts, James, Lily and Sirius asked Harry to join them once the younger ones were asleep. They all sat down at the kitchen table with cups of hot chocolate and waited for someone else to start talking.

'Well', said James slowly. 'We've just came back from one of the Order's meetings and we need to talk to you about something.'

Harry could feel the tension build in the room and grew concerned. If they started off with something about the Order then it had to be something about Dark activity.

'You killed Voldemort almost ten years ago', Sirius said. 'But someone seems to think they can bring him back. We're pretty sure it's Wormtail.'

'He's the one who did it last time according to Harry', said Harry.

'Do you remember the spell he told you?'

Harry sighed and pretended to search his mind even though the memory was burning in his mind.

'Bone of the father', he said slowly, 'flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy.'

James nodded.

'You're now considered Voldemort's enemy because you killed him. If they try to use that spell, they'll need your blood.'

Harry unconsciously rubbed the spot where his arm had been cut open last time for the spell. There was no scar to show he had been cut open but Harry still knew where he had been cut. He closed his eyes and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.

_Not again..._

'Are you alright Ron?' asked Lily.

Harry leaned back in his chair, not meeting any of their eyes.

'Oh yeah, I'm great thanks even though I just found out I'm number one on the Death Eater's hit list.'

'Ron...'

'Their not going to get my blood', Harry stated before his mother tried to comfort him. 'If Voldemort comes back, he'll come after me, then Harry, then you guys. He won't get my blood.'

Without waiting for an answer, he abandoned his drink and marched upstairs, as quietly as he could so as not to wake the kids. When he got upstairs, it took all of his strength to not scream, kick something, throw something or swear at the top of his lungs. Instead, he climbed into bed with the same resolve to not let the Death Eater's get his blood.

-----------------------------------------

Little Harry begged his mother and father to let 'Uncle Ron' see him off to Hogwarts and after much arguing, he won. They stayed at a hotel over night and left for Kings Cross Station at ten o'clock. They slipped through the barrier without any muggles noticing and were instantly bombarded by the sound of cat's meowing and owl's hooting. Little Harry's owl, which just happened to be a snowy female named Hedwig, began to hoot and call to the other owls.

'She really likes it here doesn't she Uncle Ron?' said Little Harry. Older Harry nodded and looked around. Everywhere he looked he saw younger versions of his old friends. Neville was walking along the train with his grandmother, gripping his toad Trevor. Two red haired boys went running passed and Harry recognized them as Fred and George. Ron was standing with his mother and his younger sister Ginny by a carriage trying to haul his trunk onto the train. When Harry turned his head he saw a brown, bushy haired girl looking around eagerly. It took all of Harry's strength to not go and say hello to Hermione. He glanced at his watch instead and saw it was ten forty-five.

'Come on Harry. We had better get your stuff on the train.'

He grabbed the trolley they had put the trunk on and pushed it towards the carriage that Ron was loading his things into. He got to the door and began to pull the trolley up the stairs. Little Harry was talking to Ron.

'My name's Harry Potter', he said. 'What's yours?'

'Ron Weasley.'

Harry felt something stir inside of him. His parents may think that he was that Ron, just he had changed his appearance. Or they would know that he'd lied to them, and his name wasn't really Ron.

_If they ask I'll just say I changed my appearance so I looked like Harry to fool the Death Eater's._

'Want to sit with me on the train?' asked Ron.

'Sure', said Little Harry enthusiastically. 'I don't know anyone here because I live so far away.'

'Me neither', said Ron. 'I always stayed home until now.'

Harry came back outside and walked over to Lily and James. Little Harry motioned to Harry.

'Hey Ron, my uncle has the same name as you.'

'Wicked.'

Lily smiled.

'Well, you two had better get on the train. It's almost time to leave.'

Ron went over to say goodbye to his mother and sister while Little Harry first kissed his mother and father goodbye, then gave Harry a huge hug.

'I'll write to you all OK?' said Little Harry.

Lily nodded and James smiled. Harry ruffled Little Harry's hair then gave him a gentle push towards the train. Little Harry met up with Ron at the door and they jumped on board. Harry glanced at his watch again. One minute left.

Just as he was looking up to wave goodbye to Little Harry, something hit him in the chest, knocking the wind right out of him. He fell down flat on his back with someone standing on top of him. He looked up to see Wormtail standing on top of him, holding a knife in one hand and a wand in the other.

James and Lily began to rush over to help him but Harry began to shout.

'NO! IT'S WORMTAIL! GO! JUST GO!'

The train whistle sounded and the train began to slowly move away. James and Lily glanced at each other then obeyed Harry and Disappearated off of the platform. Harry punched Wormtail in the jaw and rolled so he was now on top of Wormtail. Before Harry could completely pin him down to the ground, Wormtail grabbed his hair and pulled him off. After Harry fell off, Wormtail didn't let go. Instead, they too, Disappearated off of the platform.

A place Harry had never wanted to see again appeared before his eyes and he struggled even harder to break free, but Wormtail hit on the side of his head with the hilt of the knife. He stopped struggling and had to fight to stay conscious. As he did this, Wormtail was able to pick him up and throw him against a tombstone. Harry realized a second too late what was about to happen and tried to throw himself away from the ropes Wormtail was conjuring. But Wormtail was too quick and had Harry tied to the tombstone in seconds.

As he struggled against his bonds, Harry saw to his left a large bundle of robes. He knew exactly what it was before Wormtail unwrapped it. It was Voldemort's body. But how did Wormtail get it? It had disappeared the next morning after Harry had killed him and he'd assumed his parents had gotten rid of it. But Wormtail must have stolen it. And he must have been at the house looking for Harry, or someone else's blood. For the spell. Harry swore and struggled harder against his bonds.

Wormtail returned with the cauldron and unwrapped Voldemort's body, which was still in its robes. Surprisingly, the body hadn't decayed at all in the last ten years and didn't smell of decay. Wormtail lifted it up and threw it in the cauldron. He then lit a fire underneath the cauldron. When the water was boiling, Wormtail began the spell.

'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.'

The ground opened up underneath Harry's feet and he watched the fine dust trickle into the water. The water turned a bright blinding blue. Harry struggled as hard as he could against the seamless ropes, fighting as hard as he could to get away, knowing his part was coming soon. He tried to Disappearate but there was either some spell in the rope keeping him where he was or there was a spell around the place keeping them all inside.

Without turning a hair, Wormtail raised the knife.

'Flesh of the servant, willing given, you will revive your master.'

Harry looked away as Wormtail swung the knife. Wormtail screamed in pain and something fell into the potion. When Harry looked back again, he saw the potion had turned bright red. Wormtail began to walk over to him. Harry gave one last tug and the ropes, surprisingly, broke free. Harry ducked the knife and hit Wormtail with the rope. It cut across his face and hit his stump of a hand. He howled in agony and slashed at Harry with the knife. He sidestepped the knife and swung the rope at Wormtail again. This time it missed him and Wormtail took advantage of being missed. He rushed forward and stabbed Harry in his midsection. Harry gave a cry and fell to the ground. The knife was completely covered in his blood. Wormtail rushed over to the cauldron and held the knife over the potion.

'Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.'

Wormtail dipped the knife into the potion and it turned into a blinding white. Harry didn't need to stay to know what was going to happen. He focused on home and wished himself there. When he opened his eyes, his parents where rushing over to him. When James saw the knife wound, he gasped.

'What happened?' he asked.

Harry cupped his hand over the knife wound and groaned in pain.

'They took my blood', he whispered. 'Voldemort's back.'


	5. The Truth is Never Simple

**Chapter 5**

****

**The Truth is Never Simple**

'What do you mean Voldemort's back?' James asked quickly, Harry's fear catching on to him.

'Wormtail stabbed me and threw the knife that had my blood into the cauldron', Harry hissed in agony. 'It's the same spell Voldemort had Wormtail use last time, when they used Harry's blood.'

'Are you sure?' Lily pressed him. Harry nodded and James stood up.

'I'll inform the Order. You can heal him.'

Lily nodded.

'Good luck getting them to believe you', Harry said. James looked back at him. 'It took over a year for everyone to believe Harry. I don't know if they'll take his return as bad this time.'

James nodded and rushed off. Lily returned to the room a moment later and gently pealed back the bloody robes to reveal the wound. Harry didn't watch as she held her wand to the wound and muttered an incantation. But he noticed the pain begin to die away and soon his mother looked a little more relaxed. When he glanced at his stomach, all there was, was a bloody hole in his robes. He sat up and rubbed the recently healed skin.

'Not as good as phoenix tears', said Lily, 'but it works.'

James returned a few hours later with good news. The Order had believed him and were already on the look out for Voldemort. Sirius came home and when he discovered that Voldemort was back, grew very uneasy. To keep his mind on other this and to help Lily and James he took Hailey to the park. Voldemort didn't know about Hailey's birth and Sirius could change into his dog form if he needed to.

Harry, James and Lily decided to take a walk around the Potter's vast backyard. Lily and James could tell Harry was uneasy and had hoped the walk around the yard would ease his tension. But it only heightened it by the arrival of an unexpected and unwelcome.

'Voldemort', James hissed pulling his wand out. Harry stepped forward and reached into his pocket to grab his own wand, when he realized it was back at the house. He cursed himself for not grabbing it before he left. But Voldemort didn't seem to be in the fighting mood.

'Ah, the Potter family', Voldemort hissed. His eyes fell on Harry. 'I must thank you, again, for your blood. Now where is your sister?'

Harry realized that when his blood was taken, a copy of his memories must have gone with the blood.

'Ron isn't our son', said Lily, a bit confused. 'Shows how much you know.'

Voldemort laughed his high cold laugh.

'You still don't know who this man is?' he laughed with glee. James and Lily's eyes flickered with confusion. Harry paled as he realized what Voldemort had come to do. He hadn't come to kill them. He'd come to create a rift between him and his mother and father with the truth. The one thing he hadn't told them.

'Go on', Voldemort whispered, sending a chill down Harry's spine. 'Tell them who you are. Tell them who you _really_ are.'

Harry didn't move at all. James glanced from Harry to the Dark Lord, then back at Harry.

'What the hell is he talking about Ron?'

Voldemort hissed with glee and watched Harry carefully to see how he would react.

'Tell them who you really are, _Harry Potter_.'

James looked around, expecting to see his son, but Little Harry was nowhere to be seen. And Voldemort wasn't looking at a smaller figure, just behind them all. Harry sighed inwardly as he thought of how to respond. He glared at the Dark Lord then looked back at Lily and James. As his eyes met theirs, Lily and James saw now the sadness in his own eyes he had told them Harry had always had. Harry looked back at Voldemort and when he spoke, he spoke with the hate he'd told them Harry had always had for Voldemort.

'So I'm their son. What does it mean to you?'

'It means nothing to me now that they know who you are.' He Disappearated. Without waiting for his parents to say anything, Harry turned and walked away. James and Lily glanced at each other then quickly followed him. They caught up to him and fell into step beside him.

'Is it true?' James gasped finally. 'What you said back there, is it true?'

'Yes.'

'I don't believe you', James stated, his mistrust for Harry returning.

'You don't believe anything I tell you do you Dad?'

Harry stopped and rounded on them, his hate towards Voldemort still pumping in his veins.

'If I'm not your son, then tell me why I look so much like you and mum? If I'm not your son, then how do I know exactly how Harry felt during his seven years at Hogwarts? If I'm not your son, then why the hell did I come back to save you two?'

No one said anything at these words so Harry continued to walk towards the house. He stepped inside, marched upstairs to his room, grabbed his wand, and came back down the stairs. He pushed passed his mother and father, who were waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and headed for the front door.

'Harry', called Lily. 'Wait.'

Harry stopped and looked back at his mother, waiting.

'What are you going to do?' Lily asked him.

The hatred Harry had been hiding since the age of seventeen completely re-ignited in his heart as he looked into his parent's eyes. The sunshine seemed to fade from the sky as his hate for Voldemort almost boiled out of him. He walked up to his mother and looked down at her. Lily almost cowered at the hatred in Harry's eyes and how dangerous he looked.

'In my world', Harry whispered, his voice trembling in fury, 'he killed you. He killed both of you. Then he kept trying to kill me. He killed you guys, he killed Sirius, and he killed Ron and Hermione, so hell, he pretty much killed me too. I came back to stop that from happening. I came back so I could hang around with you guys for once, and love you, something I'd never been able to do before because I didn't even know you. But most of all, I came back to kill Voldemort, so none of the things that had once happened to me would happen to the three of you. Obviously killing Voldemort once wasn't enough. I have to do it again. So that's what I'm doing mum. I'm going to kill that damn...'

Suddenly there was no word in the English language that could describe how much Harry hated Voldemort.

'He's going back to hell where he belongs', Harry growled. 'I'm going to kill him. I'm going to KILL HIM!'

He turned and began walking away so his parents couldn't see the tears that were threatening to flow from his eyes.

'Wait', James whispered, following his son. Harry ignored him almost against his own will and quickened his pace. He wanted to stop, wanted to tell his dad that he loved him, but he just couldn't.

'Harry...'

Harry broke into a run and grabbed his father's broom, which was by the door. He jumped onto it and flew off into the growing darkness. Just when James thought his son was gone, Harry came flying back. Harry wanted to protect his mother and father, which meant they couldn't follow him. They wouldn't agree to just staying behind and hoping that Harry was just going to be OK. Harry was going to have to protect them, by trapping them. He pointed his wand at James.

'Ablego!'

James was thrown backwards into the house and the door slammed shut. Harry's voice floated through the closed door.

'Collopotus!'

The door glowed brightly for a moment then returned to its natural dullness. Satisfied that his parents wouldn't be able to escape for a while, Harry flew off towards the north, the setting sun on his left. When his parents finally escaped, which he knew they would, they weren't going to know which way he went, and they weren't going to be able to stop him.

-----------------------------------------

'Reducto. REDUCTO!'

The spells James cast at the door were just absorbed into the wood instead of destroying it like it was supposed to. Lily shook her head.

'James, it isn't going to work.'

'Yes it will, but you just got to help me. Reducto!'

The spell was only once again absorbed by the door. James kicked the door in frustration, only succeeding in getting a sore toe.

'James, admit it. You son beat you in this one.'

'He's. Not. My. Son', saying each word as he hit the door with his fist.

'Yes he is and you know it' Lily grabbed her husband by the arm and turned him around. 'He did exactly what you would have done in his position.'

'Then why did he lie about who he was?'

'I don't know James. Probably because he knew we wouldn't believe him.'

James ran his fingers through his hair, walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Lily sat down in the chair beside him.

'So, he is our son then?'

Lily nodded.

'And all of the things he told us Harry went through... it was really him who went through it. But where did he get that scar on his head?'

'Albus told me that you only get scars like that from being touched by an evil curse. I think that may have been the scar from the night Voldemort killed us and tried to kill him.'

'Oh gosh...' whispered James. 'I made it so obvious I didn't trust him at first. What he must have thought... how he must have felt...'

'We didn't know it was our son. He suddenly Appeared in our house and that gave us a reason not to trust him.'

'We got to stop him', James whispered. 'We got to save him.

'But how?'


	6. Let the Battle Begin

A/N: Two more chapters after this one. Did you know that? And then this one is over. Reader and review.

**Chapter 6**

****

**Let the Battle Begin**

Harry's heart was still raging when he set down in a clearing an hour later. But also in his heart of hearts he was beginning to feel a recognizable snake of fear. What the hell had he just done? So his parents had found out he was their son. Did that give him the right to run from them?

Harry shook her head and sat back against a tree and closed his eyes. And what about Voldemort? Did he still want the Potter's dead? And if so, why didn't he just kill them in the backyard when he had the chance? So many unanswered questions. And he was now stuck in a clearing, with only a wand, no money at all, and once again wanted dead.

Why had he come back just to wind up in a bigger mess then last time? At least in his old world his parents couldn't mistrust him and he would be safe at Hogwarts.

But to what ends? His parents would once again be dead, as well as Sirius, he wouldn't have a sister, and Hogwarts would only be a haven for him until the end of June. It was best if he just stayed here and try to fix things up here.

He opened his eyes and saw five wands pointing straight at him, one of them held by Voldemort. Harry swore in his mind for not being more on guard.

'Get up', Voldemort hissed. Harry glanced at the wand, then stood up, with the broom still in his hand. One of the Death Eater's grabbed it and threw it into the tall grass.

'Give me your wand. Slowly.'

Harry did as he was told and slowly reached into his pocket for his wand. He gripped it and then drew it out suddenly and pointed it at Voldemort, glaring at him.

'Avada Kedavra', Harry roared.

'Expelliarmus', Voldemort screeched.

The two brother wands connected in the spell called Priori Incantatem. Voldemort was shocked at the result of both of them casting the spells at the same time. Harry however, grinned and watched the beads of magic that were moving along the thread of magic connecting their wands. The Death Eater's couldn't do a thing. Harry snapped his wrist to the left and the spell broke before the beads of magic could complete the spell by touching either of their wands. He brought his wand up again before Voldemort could but before Harry could cast another spell, a Death Eater hit him on the side of the head with the broom he had cast away. Harry fell to the ground and his wand flew out of his hand.

Voldemort stooped down and grabbed Harry's wand before Harry's mind even register he should grab his wand back. He groaned and rolled over onto his side. Voldemort took Harry's wand and snapped it in half.

Hope and vigor left Harry when he saw his wand was destroyed. And he realized that since his wand was snapped in half, he was where he was supposed to be. At Voldemort's feet, nothing better then dead.

The Death Eater's backed away, obviously under order's to do nothing but keep Harry in the clearing so Voldemort. Harry made gave a last chance to staying alive for a little longer.

'Know that if you kill me, you still have the younger version of me to deal with. And he is a lot more better protected then me. Because he has that man protecting him that you so desperately hate. Dumbledore.'

Voldemort kicked him in the gut at Dumbledore's name, knocking the wind right out of him and sending a huge pain through his insides. He then kicked Harry in the face, surprisingly not breaking anything, just cutting open his lip. Harry bared his teeth and took the pain as it was.

As Voldemort raised his wand for the kill, six people leapt out of the bushes, Harry's mother and father Lily and James, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Sirius. Lily, Alice, Frank and Remus went after the Death Eater's boxing Harry in while James and Sirius went after Voldemort.

James and Sirius sent stunning spells at Voldemort, but he dodged them both and pointed his wand at Sirius, who was closer. Harry' heart stopped for that one moment and felt the blood leave his face.

'Avada Kedavra', Voldemort roared. The spell hit Sirius in the chest and he fell to the ground, dead instantly. James stopped dead as he saw his best friend die right before his eyes.

'No', Harry roared. He saw in his mind's eye that one night twelve years ago when Sirius had been killed by falling through the veil. Now he was dead again. Harry hadn't changed that at all by coming back.

Somewhere inside of him, he found the strength he needed to get up and punch Voldemort before Voldemort had a chance to raise his wand against Harry or James. Harry's momentum threw them both to the ground. Harry grabbed Voldemort's robes in one hand and raised his fist.

'Why did you have to kill him?' Harry screamed. 'Why?'

His fist came down but Voldemort vanished before Harry's fist crashed into his jaw. Harry fell to the ground on his side, and screamed again. He didn't seem to have noticed the Death Eater's had disappeared with Voldemort. Lily rushed over to her son.

'Harry! Harry. Calm down, please!'

'Why should I calm down?' Harry spat. 'He's dead again because of me. I killed him. Again.'

Harry got up, turned to the tree he had laid against and began to kick it with every word he said.

'Why? Why, why, why, WHY?'

He pounded his fist on it one time then turned to look at the older people surrounding him. Lupin was holding James broom.

'Give it to me', Harry ordered him.

Lupin glanced at Lily. Lupin had no idea who he was.

'Harry, do you even know who you're ordering around?' asked Lily irritated.

'He's Remus Lupin, a werewolf, one of the marauders nicknamed Moony, my third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... What more do you want?'

James looked at Lupin, still in a state of shock.

'Give him the broom', James muttered.

'James', began Lily.

'If my son wants the damn broom, give him the broom', James snapped. He walked away, unwilling to look at Sirius's body. Harry grabbed the broom out of a stunned Lupin's grip.

'You're son?' Lupin gasped.

'Ah, vague on the details were we mum?' asked Harry sarcastically. He didn't wait for an answer but kicked off from the ground, out of sight within a few seconds.


	7. The Love of a Parent

**Chapter 7**

****

**The Love of a Parent**

Harry flew as fast as he could away from his mother and father, away from his Godfathers body and away from the grief that was rising up in him, burning him, almost killing him. Twice now he'd lost his Godfather. And he wasn't going to let Voldemort hurt him again. He knew what Voldemort was going to do. He was going to go after his younger self. Harry was going to make sure that encounter never happened. Even if it killed him. He had come back to make sure Voldemort never harmed him again, in his past and the younger boys present.

Harry landed in a clearing far away from the one he had just been in and after looking around to make sure none of Voldemort's cronies were hanging around, sat back against a tree. He wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't let Voldemort win again. Covering himself with brush from trees and the bushes around him, he laid down on the ground and fell asleep. When he woke up in the morning, he wasn't to pleased to find his parents sitting beside him, watching him.

'What do you want?' Harry snapped, throwing the brush off of himself.

'Answers', Lily responded. 'Why did you lie to us about who you really are? Why didn't you just tell us you were our son?'

'Because I know you wouldn't believe me that's why.'

'He's got that right', muttered James. Lily glared at him then turned back to Harry but before she could ask another question, Harry spoke.

'That's my point exactly. Dad just proved it.'

'Will you stop calling me that?' growled James. 'I'm not your father!'

'Then who am I?' asked Harry. 'Some strange person who Appearated in your house, saving you and your family's life from Voldemort killing you? Please tell me if I'm not that person because I'd really like to know who the _hell_ I am.'

James didn't respond. He only looked away.

'I came back', Harry said a little more calmly, 'because I wanted to be able to save you. I never had you guys in my world and I didn't want your Harry growing up in the same way. Growing up with no idea who he really was until he was eleven, desperate for a friend and his hearts strongest desire to be with his family, who he never knew. That was my life. That's how I grew up. If you can't accept that, that's fine with me. Then just leave me alone.'

Harry stood up and was about to fly off when Lily stood up as well and grabbed the broom.

'No', she whispered. 'For some reason, I do believe you. I don't know why, but I do. Please, tell me, what happened to you? Really?'

'Pretty much everything I told you', answered Harry. 'Except I didn't die. Ron and Hermione did.'

'Is Ron the one Harry met by the train?' asked James. When Harry nodded, James just rolled his eyes and shook his head.'

'Predictable', James muttered. Harry glared at his father.

'Look if you're not going to believe me, don't ask me anything.'

'Who told you to come back?' Lily asked before James could snap back a remark.

'No one did. I came back on my own, I was about to get arrested for killing Ron, Hermione and a whole bunch of Death Eater's, but I chose to come back. It was either that or death.'

'You can kill Death Eater's?' Lily whispered.

'I hate them enough.'

'How is it you didn't die when Voldemort tried to kill you when you were young?' asked James, looking rather smug. He seemed to think he'd cornered his son's plan. Harry, however, had an answer for this too, though the question gave Harry's heart a sharp pang.

'When mom tried to save me by dying for me, she placed an ancient spell on me, protecting me from Voldemort's curse. I came away with this scar.' He pulled up his bangs and showed them the lightning bolt-shaped scar. Somehow, it seemed to have more meaning now then it had before.

'Now, if I've answered all of your questions, I'll be going...'

'NO!'

Lily gripped the broom even harder, not wanting to let her son go.

'What was your life like?' she asked him, staling the time when he'd leave. 'What was life like without us?'

Harry pried his mother's fingers off of the broom and jumped onto it, but before he left, he answered her.

'It was a living hell.'

He rose into the air then looked down.

'Oh, and Dad?'

James looked up, almost unwillingly.

'What?'

Harry gave a small, weak smile.

'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.'

He zoomed off into the sky and Lily looked down at her husband, who looked both shocked and uncertain. He stared at her.

'For some reason', he breathed, 'I believe him. I don't know why, but I do.'

Lily took a shuttering breath.

'We have to find him.'


	8. Goodbye

A/N: This is the last chapter folks. And I hoped you enjoyed the story. I'm think of other stories I might write when all my others are done so keep your eyes open.

**Chapter 8**

****

**Goodbye**

Harry flew as fast as he could to Hogwarts. Voldemort would be heading there next, to deal with the smaller threat first. Harry would hide in the school or outside the school and wait for Voldemort to make his move. He arrived at the Hogwarts Grounds and landed in the forest. With a glance around, he made his way to the edge, where it was the least dangerous and rested against a tree. He had full view of the castle doors and that was the only easy way into the castle.

Harry waited patiently in the forest for over a month. Feeding off of food from the school gardens and Hagrid's gardens, he had been able to stay alive. He'd stolen a potion from Snape's store cupboard one night not long after he'd arrived at the Hogwarts grounds. It was a potion that once was in contact with the air, ignited and began to burn, unable to be quenched. It burned and burned until the antidote was found or brewed or a certain spell was cast. Harry had the antidote in his pocket, ready to put out the magical fire that would kill Voldemort. For good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

October thirty-first arrived, the day Quirelle would have set the troll in the castle. Instead, Voldemort attacked. And Harry was ready.

As soon as Voldemort was in the school, Harry charged in after him. He followed carefully as Voldemort made his dramatic entrance by several loud bangs issuing from his wand.

'I'm home!' he cried.

Dumbledore stood up, staring at Voldemort and glancing fearfully at the younger Harry. The younger Harry however, was completely oblivious to the fact that he was the one Voldemort was after.

'What are you doing here?' called Dumbledore.

Voldemort didn't answer. Instead walk forward until he was only about a foot in front of Dumbledore (who was too shocked to see Voldemort to actually move), raised his wand and cast his spell.

'Avada Kedavra!'

Dumbledore died on the spot. Some of the girls cried out in fear. The teachers fled from Voldemort, only scared for themselves and losing their heads. Voldemort laughed gleefully. Harry however, roared in anger and charged into the hall, potion in hand, ready to be thrown. Voldemort mistook Harry's cry of rage as a scream of terror and didn't notice him until Harry was mere feet away from him. He rounded on Harry and Harry stopped dead, staring at the wand tip. He then looked Voldemort in the eyes, hating him. Harry's younger self saw who the older person was and panicked.

'No!' Harry heard his younger self scream. He ignored him and kept his eyes on Voldemort, who looked both scared of Harry and proud that Harry would be dead soon at the same time. Harry gripped the vial of potion, ready to throw it down at Voldemort's feet in a heartbeat. Voldemort smiled.

'Going to kill me Harry?' he muttered so only Harry could hear. 'Thinking of killing me again? You know it won't work. I've made myself immortal with your blood.'

'It didn't make you immortal last time and it didn't this time', Harry hissed back. 'Only _we_ know about the prophecy, and we both know that I do have the power to kill you. As does my younger self. If you kill me, you'll still have him to deal with and it's going to be even harder to kill him then it was to kill me.

'So just give up.'

Voldemort growled and jumped at Harry, knocking him clean off of his feet. Harry gripped the potion even harder, refusing to let it fall out of his hand until he desided let it go. Voldemort kicked him on the side of his head, nearly knocking him unconscious then backed away and pointed his wand at him. Harry then remembered he'd lost his wand during his recent fight with the Dark Lord, the brother wand to Voldemort's... and the only chance he'd had of saving his own life.

'Get up', Voldemort said coldly. Harry groaned and rolled onto his side.

'Get up!' Voldemort roared. Harry glanced at him, then glanced at his younger self. Little Harry looked scared along with his two friends, Ron and Hermione.

Ron, a perfect friend who had always been there for him, helping him ever step of the way and someone who could make him laugh until life became to serious to even try and think of a joke.

Hermione, someone he had always been able to rely on and keep secrets. Someone who helped him pass all of his exams and had him smile even when the going got rough. Someone who had been there for him when he saw Ron get killed.

And then Little Harry, his younger self, his perfect self. The boy he had helped have a different future then the hell he was given. The boy who would comfort Lily and James when they found out their son from the future, 'Uncle Ron', was dead.

Harry forced himself up onto his knees then got up totally. He looked Voldemort in the eyes, his green eyes meeting his scarlet eyes, good and evil battling each other without a word. Voldemort didn't blink when he raised his wand to chest height.

Just as Voldemort opened his mouth to say the words to the deadly curse Harry had once cast on him, the doors to the Great Hall burst open and in came the Order of the Phoenix, Lily and James in the lead. They all stopped dead when they saw Voldemort and Harry at the end of the hall with Voldemort ready to kill him. Harry glance at Voldemort, to Little Harry then to his mother and father. With one glance, Lily and James knew what Harry had in his hand and what he was going to do with it. They looked at him and he gave a slight nod. Before they could stop him, before they could Summon the potion out of his hand, he lifted it up in the air.

'If you want me dead Voldemort', he shouted. 'You're going to die with me.'

He threw the potion down on the ground between him and Voldemort. It shattered and Harry, Voldemort and a few surrounding chairs ignited into sparks and flame. The students closest to then fled in fear. Everyone could hear Voldemort scream as the magical fire began to burn him. No one could hear Harry, but they saw him for a moment before the flames leaped too high. He had his eyes closed and was smiling peacefully.

Just before the flames wholly consumed him but were too high for anyone to see him, he opened his eyes and saw standing before him, his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, both as old as him, and both wearing the clothes they had been wearing the day they were killed. And they were both smiling. Hermione held out her hand to him, and, feeling no pain as he did it, grabbed her hand.

The moment their hands touched, Harry's soul left his body and he was a spirit like Ron and Hermione. The younger Harry knew his uncle was dead the moment older Harry and Hermione's hands touched. He felt it inside of him, in his soul. Sorrow filled him and he began to cry, not only because older Harry was dead, but because every memory Harry had possessed, every feeling he had ever felt, flew into the younger Harry, bombarding him with feelings he didn't want to know, memories he didn't want to have... But he received them anyways.

He saw his parents, mere ghosts talking to him as he struggled to hold on to his wand... Ron and Hermione both being killed in the Forbidden Forest... being stabbed in the arm by a fang from a giant snake... Sirius falling through a dark curtain to his death...

The prophecy.

There had been a prophecy made about him and Voldemort just before he was born. One of them had had to kill the other... And his uncle, no, his older self, had killed Voldemort so he didn't have to...

Harry crashed to his knees and sobbed as the new memories revolved around in his head, all of the pain his older self had know now burning inside of him. Hermione and Ron knelt down beside him, surprised by his sudden outburst of tears and sadness.

'Harry', said Hermione. 'What is it? What's wrong?'

Harry looked up and looked her in the eyes, years of friendship she didn't know about burning inside of him. He hugged her tightly, glad he wasn't going to lose her in his seventh year. After a moment, he let go and hugged a bewildered Ron. He let go of him after a moment also.

'That man up on stage', he whispered, looking at them both at the same time. 'He was me. He was my future self. He went through so much we haven't gone through, so much we'll never go through. He came back in time so we didn't have to go through it all. If had happened, I would have lost my parents, my godfather, you two... and I would have never had a sister. He changed everything...'

He looked back to the flames that were still burning freely at the other end of the hall.

'Everything he knew I now know. In fact', he said turning back to his friends and smiling slightly. 'I think I know every spell he ever learned. Even seventh year magic.'

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the flames.

'Glacius.'

The flames instantly died away, leaving nothing but ashes. The hall became colder without the flames heat.

'Harry', Hermione whispered. 'That's third or forth year magic! That's really advanced for us!'

'Do you know what the Patronus Charm is?' he asked Hermione.

'A charm that wards off Dementor's by charging them down and getting rid of them. Only a really powerful wizard can cast a true Patronus. Why?'

Harry lifted his wand once again and pointed straight ahead of him. He thought of his mother and father, alive and well, just twenty feet away from him.'

'Expecto patronum.'

Something large and silver emerged from the tip of Harry's wand and, instead of being a stag as Harry had expected from his future self's memories, a huge lion came out of it. Never before in the history of witches and wizards had any Patronus made a sound. But this one did. It raised its majestic silver head and roared. The glasses rattled on the table and the ceiling shook from the din of the Lion's roar. It closed its mouth after a few seconds and turned to look at Harry. Instead of silver eyes, the Lion's were bright green. As it walked over to Harry, it's mane swayed back and forth as it walked. Harry glanced at its forehead and saw small white scar, in the shape of a lighting bolt.

Their eyes met and Harry knew he was looking both at his Patronus and his older self. The Lion seemed to smile as Harry learned this and dissolved into streaks of silver. The silver swirled around him then completely dissolved, leaving all three of the friends with feelings of happiness. Lily and James saw who had conjured the Patronus and rushed over to their son.

'Oh. Hello Lil... I mean, Mum. Hello Dad.'

'Are you alright?' asked Lily.

'Did you conjure that Patronus?' asked James.

Harry smiled.

'I'm fine mum. Yes I conjured that Patronus because my future self could.'

James and Lily stared at him.

'When my older self died, all of his memories, feelings and magic came into me, because I'm him. He could conjure a Patronus, so now I can. I also know every spell Hogwarts teaches its students.'

'So you know that he...'

'Was me', Harry finished for them.

James and Lily glanced at each other.

'You're OK with this?'

Harry thought before he answered his parents. When he did answer, it was an answer the older Harry would have given, in his old world. Because it was something a friend had taught him.

'No. But I will be.'


End file.
